Reflection
by Ouaysis
Summary: Teddy does a little thinking one night on a full moon. Canon pairing. Re-edited and re-posted.


**Hey everyone! This is a little one-shot i threw together about Teddy, reflecting on somethings. I've actually been wanting to write a Teddy one-shot for a loooong time,and i finally just sat down, and wrote it. so, i hope you like it. I re-read this a few minutes ago and realized how many typo's where in it. So now, i (hopefully) have fixed all of them** **and you can enjoy my story more. **

**Reviews make my day! **

**Love you all! ~Ouaysis.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, although it would be awesome if i did! Which i don't.......**

* * *

I looked out the rain-streaked window to the moon-lit forest outside. I lifted my gaze from the trees and up to the full moon. My bones ached to their core and my head throbbed painfully. If this is what I felt, I couldn't imagine what it had been like for my father.

My father……That was such a strange word to me. I don't remember my father, but everyone has told me about him.

His courage during the last battle, his struggles during life, all sorts of things, and not all of them pleasant, either. And my mother, I know everything about her, too. If anything I knew they loved each other very much, even though it might not seem like it. But all the information in the world wouldn't satisfy the intense craving to see them, to talk to them, to touch them, to feel them loving me.

The only one who understands the pain of not knowing my parents is Harry, who I'm very grateful for. I would be nowhere without my godfather. He is the closest thing to a father I will ever have. The closest thing I will ever have to knowing what it would be like if my father were still alive.

Harry has always been there for me, no matter how small the issue was, he would always listen to me. Grandmother loves me, but can get irritated with me; I can see it in her eyes. At least I know she did when I was younger.

Then there is Victoire, she doesn't know how I feel, but she certainly tries to understand. I couldn't have made it through Hogwarts without the love and encouragement of Victoire. It's not that I struggled, I'm quite talented, but I would randomly miss my parents so much I couldn't bare it. And she was there to help soothe the pain, even if she couldn't fathom it. Plus she was always there to joke with and to help pass the time by on full moons when I couldn't sleep. Even if it meant she got no sleep that night. I've missed that dearly in the two years I've been out of school.

Her compassion is just one more thing I love about her. One more reason I am in love with her.

The image of Victoire flashed clear in my mind: Her tan skin, her silvery-red waist-length hair, and her beautiful, mesmerizing, shocking blue eyes.

However, she was also the one girl I couldn't have. She was Bill's daughter, Harry's niece, how would they react if I were to confess my feelings for her? Besides, what if she didn't feel the same? What if our beloved friendship was ruined because I was selfish and wanted her as more than a friend? No, I wouldn't risk it, I wouldn't be able to take it if she didn't want me that way, and our friendship was ruined. I will stay silent, because I know she treasures our friendship, as do I. Because I love her unconditionally and irrevocably, her mere friendship is enough as long as she's happy.

I sighed longingly. I could have any number of girls lined up with a snap of my fingers, all except the one I really wanted.

I'm a successful, good-looking (not to sounds conceited, but its true), young healer. Most girls beg for me to pay attention to them. All except Victoire.

My chest felt heavy and my heart ached, to add to my all ready aching body and throbbing head. Was there any reason at all to continue in this miserable, unforgiving, unrelenting thing we call life? I think not, yet I would never stoop so low as to take my own life. I would only beg for the pain to go away.

I sat down on the edge of the arm of the armchair behind me and let the gentle image of Victoire consume me. I sat there, alone, the only sounds coming from the gentle patter of rain beating on the window and house.

A loud creaking noise startled me. I jumped up and turned towards the noise.

_Lumos!_ I said in my head.

The white light illuminated half the living room of the Potter Mansion. My racing heart slowly calmed when I saw Victoire standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Hey" She whispered.

"Hey Vi. Is everything okay?" I asked.

I couldn't help but look over her, taking in her warming presence. Even in a spaghetti-strap tank top and too-big, silky pajama bottoms she looked flawless.

My aching body protested from standing, so I sat back down in the chair, only the right way this time. Victoire walked over and sat on the arm. We sat in silence a while, but then she broke it.

"How are you?" She asked softly.

"Not so good," I replied truthfully, just as soft. It wasn't worth lying to her, she always could tell when i was lying.

An unreadable expression flashed over her delicate features. She reached out and brushed my hair from my eyes. The familiar tingling sensation appeared as her skin brushed over mine.

It made me wonder, how does she not feel it?

A small shiver ran through her. "You're cold" I said, pulling her into my lap and wrapping my arms around her.

She started to protest, but stopped. Instead, she situated herself more comfortably. I smiled and breathed in her familiar, calming, warm, all-together-wonderful scent.

She traced her finger down my jaw and I closed my eyes, a shiver running through my body.

When I opened my eyes again, she was looking at me. Her intense blue eyes were full of tenderness as she searched my face.

I slowly raised my hand and swept her hair back behind her ear. Without thinking, I moved my hand to the back of her neck and pulled her closer. I kissed her then, passionately, sweetly, convincingly, trying to convey all my feelings into it. It was more wonderful than I could have ever imagined. In that moment, I no longer hurt. No aching bones, no throbbing headache, no aching heart, not even fear of how everyone, especially Bill and Harry would react. I only felt my love for her and I was completely blissful.

But then horror filled me and I pulled away, dreading what I knew would come……..Only, it didn't. Instead, she pulled me back and kissed me. And then I knew I had been an idiot not to have told her.

We finally broke apart, and I rested my forehead on hers. She smiled and I smiled back.

We didn't need words; I saw the truth in her eyes. She has loved me probably as long as I have loved her; since fifth year in Hogwarts.

I was still slightly worried about what Harry and Bill would say, but I couldn't care too much because I had Victoire, and that made everything all right.


End file.
